Charlie's First Important Article
Vicyoruswata * PrincessHyperSkippy has waddled into the chat room. * 8:24Vicyoruswhy do you keep deleting charlie * *charlie's page? * >:C * STAPH * 8:25Watatsukibecause he has not come here * 8:25Vicyorus * 8:25Watatsuki * spam * 8:25Hey.youcpYeah, Wata * 8:25Vicyorus * 8:25Greatferaligatr551Hi, Hyper * 8:25Hey.youcpDictator * 8:25VicyorusSTAPH NOW * And restore it * OR ELSE * 8:25Hey.youcp * 8:26Watatsukinever http://i.imgur.com/dbi7M9q.png * PrincessHyperSkippy has logged off the chat room. * Icebirgy has logged off the chat room. * 8:26Charlie the Penguiny u do dis * 8:26Greatferaligatr551wait, i just realized it was just a dog * 8:26Watatsukisame, glitch, same * 8:27Greatferaligatr551I Thought Hyper's avatar is a pony but it was just a dog... * 8:27Hey.youcphttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKgcdV3vykU * 8:27CPChatBotYouTube » Club Penguin - Music - Pizza Parlor/Charlie's Here Extended (11:16) · by ClubPenguinStuff1730 on 2010-10-24 · ☝328 - ☟12 · 48,971 views * 8:27Hey.youcpI got the reference * 8:28Charlie the Penguinbest song name ever * 8:28Greatferaligatr551Duck Hunt Dog Vs. You * 8:28WatatsukiOld Boot * * 8:28Hey.youcp * 8:28WatatsukiBlue Wakeboard * Special:Undelete?target=Blue+Wakeboard×tamp=20140920221657&diff=prev * * 8:28Greatferaligatr551Whatever happened to 10 anniversary hat? * 8:28Charlie the Penguinwatat staph * he just deleted it again * 8:29Watatsuki * 8:29Greatferaligatr55103:27, September 22, 2015 Watatsuki (Talk | contribs) deleted page 10th Anniversary Hat (Unconfirmed event, item, etc.: intensifies) * 8:29Charlie the Penguinur makin meh cri * 8:29Greatferaligatr551explain * 8:29Charlie the Penguindo u even want it deleted or r u just trollin meh * 8:29Hey.youcphttp://prntscr.com/8j2jh6 * You monster * I remember that * 8:30Watatsukiwell, we are a wiki about factual information, not assumptions... that is not a real item, it is just a decoration at this point, what if thats not even the hat? * 8:30Greatferaligatr551Candidates for deletion: My page, Your Page, Shrek * 8:30Watatsukitru * 8:30Hey.youcpThen we've been fooled * 8:30Charlie the Penguinbelieve me, i didnt make that * you dont want to see my customs * 8:31Hey.youcpWe know it's not a custom, lol * It's from the newspaper * 8:31Charlie the Penguinoh it is? * 8:31Hey.youcpYeah, issue 517 * Upcoming events * 8:31Watatsukireminds me of how people would make pages just because a penguin wore it in a newspaper or an art or something and would make a page on it * 8:31Charlie the Penguini just found it in the files * 8:31Watatsukilike "director's glasses" * * 8:31Hey.youcpFor some reason, they embedded part of the Town * Don't ask me why * 8:31Greatferaligatr551Um hey, can someone please make a cutout for me * 8:31VicyorusHey.you, they're stupid * that explains it * period * 8:32Hey.youcpFile:Newspaper Issue 517 10th Anniversary Hat.png * My file summary speaks for itself * 8:33VicyorusWata * Restore the page * Now * 8:33Hey.youcpNo seriously though Wata, do you really believe that's not the hat? * 8:33Watatsukiwhy * 8:33VicyorusBecause I'm telling you to do it * 8:33Watatsukiits not an item at this point * 8:33VicyorusUnreleased item template, then? * 8:34Greatferaligatr551will there be a 11th anniversary party? * 8:34Watatsukiits not unreleased, its nonexistent * 8:34VicyorusBut it will be released * 8:34Charlie the Penguini barely read the newspaper anymore * 8:34Hey.youcpInb4 the item looks exactly the same * 8:34VicyorusI've been on the editing game for 6 years, restore the god damn page, now * 8:34Watatsuki * 8:34Hey.youcp * 8:34Vicyorus>:C * 8:35Charlie the Penguini can just restore it again * but he'll probably just take it down again * 8:35Watatsukiso impatient * 8:35Charlie the Penguini have the source saved on my clipboard * 8:35VicyorusWata, seriously, stop hoarding the editing, it will be eventually out * 8:36Charlie the Penguinim just afraid that once it actually comes out someone will make the page before i do and this is the first article ive ever made that's somewhat important * 8:36Hey.youcpCharlie, we will have a word with Wata later ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) * 8:36VicyorusHow about we just do it now? * 8:36Hey.youcp * 8:36VicyorusHey.you, how does "Being a meanie poo admin with poor Charlie" sounds for an infiniban? * 8:36Charlie the Penguini just restored it lets see how long it lasts -.- * 8:36Greatferaligatr551Why was Sword never released in club penguin itself? * 8:36Hey.youcpSounds gud * 8:37Greatferaligatr551Is it because too violent? * Hat Pop has logged off the chat room. * 8:37Hey.youcpWell, they've released similar weapons * So I dunno * Sword (Disambiguation) * Watatsuki has logged off the chat room. * 8:38Charlie the Penguinnow the page is protected so i cant even edit my own article oh well, at least im the creator thats good enough for me * 8:38Hey.youcpThunder Blade * ThatYoshi8 has waddled into the chat room. * 8:38Hey.youcp * My son * 8:39Vicyoruswot son? * 8:39ThatYoshi8lord hey.youcp! * 8:39Hey.youcp * 8:39Charlie the Penguin10th Anniversary Hat He did it again * 8:39Hey.youcp10th Anniversary Hat?action=history * 8:39Charlie the Penguinwhy meh * 8:39ThatYoshi8!seen Watatsuki * 8:39CPChatBotThatYoshi8: I last saw Watatsuki 4 minutes and 28 seconds ago. * 8:39ThatYoshi8lol * 8:39Hey.youcpThat's actually pretty smart * 8:40ThatYoshi8!seen EmberPrismDX * 8:40CPChatBotThatYoshi8: I last saw EmberPrismDX 15 weeks, 1 day, 10 hours, 42 minutes and 48 seconds ago. * 8:40ThatYoshi8 * 8:40Hey.youcpInactive, demote * 8:40Charlie the Penguinis there anyone who has authority over watat * 8:40ThatYoshi8yes * his mom * * Watatsuki has waddled into the chat room. * 8:40Charlie the Penguini mean on the wiki * 8:40ThatYoshi8o * 8:40Hey.youcp * 8:40Charlie the Penguinwatat, y u do dis to meh * 8:40ThatYoshi8i was just talking about you * 8:40Watatsuki * 8:40Charlie the Penguini never did anything 2 u * 8:40Greatferaligatr551If all regular mascots are here: 10th Anniversary then... why isn't Merry walrus be fit into that party? * 8:41Charlie the Penguini dont think merry walrus is coming back * they removed him * 8:41ThatYoshi8r.i.p * * lol who liked that nub anyway XDDDDDD * we like shurow better * 8:41Hey.youcptru * 8:42Charlie the Penguinhe was a ripoff of santa he even stole his catphrase * 8:42Watatsukiit is not an actual item at this point... when it does, a page should be made, but at this point, it's too early we could make a Halloween Takeover 2016 page at this point, since it is obiously going to happen (if cp lasts that long) but it is not a thing in cp so to say * 8:42Charlie the Penguini mean seriousky * 8:42Greatferaligatr551so, The Real Santa Claus will be back (NOT MERRY Walrus) * 8:42Hey.youcp11th Anniversary Party * 8:42Charlie the Penguinwatat, how about this * 8:42Hey.youcplol * 8:42Charlie the Penguinif it turns out to not be the party hat, then you can delete it * 8:42Watatsukiyeah like that * 8:42Charlie the Penguinbe my guest * 8:43ThatYoshi8Centiversary Party * 8:43Hey.youcp18:22, September 20, 2015 . . Joshua.dome.7 (Talk | contribs | block) (67 bytes) (Created page with "The 11th Anniversary Party is happening Oct. 1-21, 2015. -JDTubeHD") * 8:43Charlie the Penguinbut for now can we leave it up * 8:43Hey.youcpbruh * 8:43Watatsukiits better to not have something that might happen than have something that might not happen * 8:43ThatYoshi8^ * 8:43Greatferaligatr55111th anniversary is happening on 2015? Wait what? * 8:43Charlie the PenguinMilleniversary Party * whoops spelled that wrong * 8:43Hey.youcp * 8:43Greatferaligatr551come on, it's for the year known as 2016 * 8:43Charlie the PenguinXD * 8:43Watatsukiglitch pls * 8:43ThatYoshi8^ * CP was made in 2004 * * 8:44Hey.youcpYup * 8:44Watatsuki*2002 * 8:44Hey.youcpWatatsuki * 8:44ThatYoshi8** 1760 * 8:44Charlie the Penguinhey.you pm * 8:44Hey.youcpCharlie, just wait until the hat comes out * Then Wata will revert back to your edit * 8:44ThatYoshi8*** 99 BC * 8:44Hey.youcpRight, Wata? * 8:44Watatsukidictstor * dictator * 8:44Hey.youcpsame * 8:45ThatYoshi8* potator * 8:45Charlie the Penguinwhat if someone makes the article before wata reverts it * 8:45Hey.youcpSo you'll still be the one who created the page * The article is already made though * 8:45ThatYoshi8oooo * 8:45WatatsukiI will restore your revision so it says you made it if that will make you happy * 8:45Hey.youcp10th Anniversary Hat?action=history * 8:45Charlie the Penguinso it wont allow anyone else to make an article named "10th Anniversary Hat"? * 8:45Hey.youcpYes * 8:45Charlie the Penguinoh, alright :3 * 8:45Hey.youcpIf it's that important to you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °) * 8:45ThatYoshi8omg i have a hartaiek * 8:46Charlie the Penguinit is important to me Its all i have to live for * 8:46WatatsukiI will be busy rendereing room images next update day * so many rooms... * 8:46ThatYoshi8hey.ucp use ur heeling pawhers * 8:46Watatsuki * 8:46ThatYoshi8 * 8:46Charlie the Penguin*dramatic sad music* * 8:46Hey.youcp * 8:46ThatYoshi8knvm is gone